L'envie
by Sylvana2010
Summary: 1er OS sur Harry Potter. Slash Threesome HP/SS/LM


Titre: "L'Envie

Fandom : HARRY POTTER

Rating : NC-17

Paring: Harry Potter / Severus Snape / Lucius Malfoy

Disclamer: Les personnages utilises dans cet écrit appartiennent à J.K ROWLING

**L'ENVIE**

-"M. Potter, nous vous offrons cette occasion. Nous savons ce dont vous avez envie, et nous voulons la même chose. Réfléchissez-y !"

Et dans un tourbillon de cape, Lucius Malfoy laissa le jeune Harry Potter abasourdi de cette nouvelle. Il lui proposait 1 nuit avec ses 2 grands fantasmes. Lui qui les voulait depuis si longtemps ! Il retourna dans son dortoir afin de se changer et de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité mais dû attendre que tous les camarades de sa Maison soient couchés.

Peu après Minuit, Harry s'enveloppa de sa cape et sortie le plus discrètement possible du dortoir. Il prit la direction des cachots. En cours de route, il trouva son professeur de Potion adossé à un mur. Il s'arrêta, apeuré.

-"Potter vous respirer trop fort pour être discret. Retirer votre cape !" Il s'exécuta et se révéla à son professeur.

-"Que faites vous ici ?"

-"Le professeur Malfoy m'avait fait une...proposition et je voulais savoir si..."

-"Si elle était toujours valable ?" Harry hocha la tête positivement. Snape lui fit signe d'approcher.

-"Harry, ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est bien au-delà de l'éthique professeur-élève, je peux donc compter sur votre discrétion ?"

-"oui, évidemment !" Severus se pencha vers la bouche douce et enfantine et l'embrassa. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena en direction de ses appartements.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe au tableau gardant l'entrée, ils entrèrent. Au même moment, Lucius sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Severus referma la porte et enlaça Potter, qui en gémit de surprise autant que de voir son autre professeur dans cette tenue. Ce dernier s'approcha, d'une démarche presque féline et enlaça ses deux futurs amants :

-"Vous êtes bien sur de votre choix Potter ?" Il leva ses yeux vers ceux de son Professeur

-"Oui...Oui, je le suis." Il senti son professeur de Potion se frotter à lui tandis que Lucius l'embrassa tout en le déshabillant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ne pouvant plus penser de façon logique, il ne pouvait que gémir. Une fois nus, les professeurs s'attaquèrent au corps du survivant. Alors qu'un s'occupai de son cou, l'autre descendit le long de son dos, tout en refaisant le sillon vertébral avec sa langue jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses qu'il écarta doucement et y glissa sa langue afin de jouer avec l'anneau de chair. Le survivant gémissait, tremblait de plaisir. Lucius descendit le long du torse imberbe et musclé juste ce qu'il fallait et se mit à torturer les deux boutons de chair rose de ses dents et de sa langue. Le professeur continua sa descente jusqu'à l'érection fièrement dresser et suintante d'envie qu'il prie en bouche entièrement et commença ses va et viens. Harry senti son sexe buter contre le fond de la gorge de son professeur de DCFM, qui ne gémissait plus, mais il criait son plaisir de sentir ces langues comme si elles étaient partout sur lui.

-"Oh oui c'est bon ! Oui comme ca, continuez !" Ses deux amants, encouragés par cette supplique, continuèrent de plus belle. Severus s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et se redressa contre le dos du jeune Gryffondor, qui était devenus moite de sueur. Il l'enlaça et le maintint contre son torse. Il le senti tremblant, disant des suites de phrases sans cohérence, comprenant qu'il n'allait plus tarder à jouir. Lucius continua sa fellation jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains qui tentaient en vain de le repousser, mains qu'il repoussa sans forcer

-" Je veux que vous veniez dans ma bouche Potter !" Il sentait qu'il le voulait mais qu'il se retenait.

-"Harry, vas y... Lâche-toi dans sa bouche... Vas y n'ai pas peur, Il aime ca... » Lui murmura le professeur de Potion

Severus l'embrassa dans le cou et joua avec ses tétons durci de désir, et Harry se libéra dans un cri de jouissance incommensurable. Il se serait effondré s'il n'avait pas été retenu par le Maître des Cachots. Lucius avala le fluide du survivant puis il se redressa afin d'en faire partager la saveur à ses amants. Puis Severus enlaça à nouveau le jeune Gryffondor

-" C'était bon, tu as apprécié ?" lui demanda-t-il. Ce dernier, encore dans les limbes post orgasmiques, lui répondit dans un sourire

-"Oh oui! C'était... J'ai pas de mot pour définir..." Cela fit rire les deux hommes. Ils entraînèrent le jeune Harry dans leur chambre. Après ce savoureux préliminaire, ils voulaient aussi le posséder entièrement. 

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit à baldaquin, puis leurs mains reprirent leurs danses sensuelles sur le corps du survivant. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Snape qui prenait les initiatives. Il mit Harry à 4 pattes et entreprit de le préparer. De son coté, Lucius se mit à genou à la tête du lit et se laissa prendre en bouche. Le professeur de Potion lança un sort de lubrification, puis introduisit un premier doigt, de façon à commencer à le détendre. Cela semblait faire son effet car le jeune Gryffondor se mouvait sur ce doigt. Voyant cela, il en ajouta un second. Harry se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur de Potion remplaça ses doigts par son sexe. Il pénétra le jeune homme avec le plus de douceur possible. Ce dernier gémissait malgré tout de douleur. Le professeur de DCFM se glissa sous le jeune homme et caressa son sexe afin de le distraire de la douleur qui fut vite remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir. Severus commença lentement ses va et vient en Harry, qui sentait son érection frotter contre celle de Lucius. Ce dernier l'embrassa.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se redressa contre Severus, cherchant à coordonner ses pensées:

- " Viens Lucius... Je veux te sentir en moi... Tous les deux en même temps!" Accédant à sa requête, il se positionna contre son entrée, et entra en lui aussi doucement qu'il lui était possible. Harry se sentait comme déchiré, écartelé par ces sexes en lui, se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne criaient plus, ils hurlaient leurs plaisirs.

-"Oh oui ! Oh c'est bon... Encore ! Plus fort !" Ses deux amants accéléraient autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Dans un ultime cri de plaisir, ils se libéraient tous les trois, Harry sur le ventre de Lucius, les deux hommes dans les très-font de son être. Ils se retirèrent doucement et allongèrent le jeune homme. Severus lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur leurs corps puis remonta les draps et la couette, et les trois amants se donnèrent un dernier baiser et s'endormirent, enlacer les uns contre les autres.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en premier. Il alla prendre une douche puis se prépara pour aller en cours. Au moment de sortir, il entendit ses Amours l'appeler :

-"Tu peux revenir quand tu le voudras, Harry." lui dit Severus.

- "Vrai ? Je pourrai ?"

-"Bien sur, puisqu'on te le dit!" Assura le professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. De joie, le jeune Gryffondor sauta sur le lit et embrassa ses deux amants. Il se releva et sortie de nouveau du lit. Avant de quitter la chambre, il se retourna vers eux :

-" J'ai quelque chose à vous dire." Il hésita. Un de ses plus beaux rêves s'était réalisé et il avait peur que son aveu gâche tout.

-" Parle Amour n'ai pas peur.»

- " Je crois que... Je crois que je vous aime...Autant l'un que l'autre." Après quelques longues secondes de silence pesant, Lucius le rompit :

-" Nous aussi nous t'aimons Harry. Nous voulons que tu te sentes bien avec nous. Nos appartements sont aussi les tiens. Si tu le veux. " Il accepta puis sortie de la chambre. Il alla en cours le cœur léger et heureux.

A la 1ere pause intercours, le jeune homme reçu un message ensorcelé. Il l'ouvrit, se doutant bien de ou des expéditeurs

_« Sache que notre symbole est "_L'Emeraude"

_A ce soir_

_SS/LM"_

Il rangea le message dans sa poche comprenant sa signification. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. La vie sera mieux maintenant avec Lucius et Severus à ses côtés. Succomber à ses envies, cela à parfois du bon !

FIN


End file.
